The 21st Hunger Games
by Bwet619
Summary: Follow this, when it's done it'll be great. Just be patient. Review please.
1. Intro

READ VERY IMPORTANT

Ight so here's the deal. I started a fanfic like 2 years ago as a little 14 year old boy and never finished past District 12 reapings. Recently I've got back into reading fanfic and I want to finish it. So the reapings may not be up to par but I adjusted them as best as I could without restarting completely. Id appreciate a follow, or anything really. Just give it a chance. and when its finished I promise it'll be good. I am also going to reuse the material I've already written in order to save time so it may not be that great. everything besides the actual Games may be kinda rushed.

ENJOY


	2. District 1 Reapings

**District One Reapings**

_**Crinch August - 17**_

"Crinch, wake up." Mother yells. "Its reaping day son". Somethings up shes never _this_ nice.

"I know mother and I am extatic, because I am going to volunteer and win The 21st Hunger Games and get us a house in the victors village." As I say this mother starts crying. "What's wrong mother, why are you so upset? I ask.

"Oh Crinch I don't wan't you to go, you could die!" She's so upset thousands of tears are streaming down her face, I knew this is why she's been so nice lately. "Just please don't volunteer, I don't want to loose you, your all I have left. After your sister died and your father -"

"NO! don't you dare mention that filthy drunk. He doesn't deserve to be acknowledged."

"Listen Crinch, You dont have to do this to prove anything to him or anyone." She says and walks out sobbing. I can't help but feel bad, but I also can't help but think what a great day. So I put on my best clothes and take a look in the mirror. "Damn who is this sexy looking beast?" My tan and muscled skin make me the best looking boy in District 1. I think to run down stairs say bye to mother and run to the town square 2 miles away. I then go to the seventeen year old section. And wait alone. "Two hours til showtime." I say with the biggest grin.

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

"Oh my god dad I'm so scared I don't want to go and die!" I scream while sobbing like an infant**. **I can't believe I'm so upset, I've seen many girls training to go, so if I do get reaped then odds are they'll take my place, but still what if? I'm not your typical District 1 girl. I don't want to hurt others for "fame" and "honor". In my opinion the Hunger Games are sick and twisted.

"Bloss, listen to me. You are going to be fine. Your name is only in the bowl three times." Says my father who has worry written all over his aging face.

"Bloss don't worry" Says my little sister Margo "My friends at school all talk about how their sisters are going to volunteer". I embrace my little sister.'shes always been positive and supporting.

My mother on the other hand isn't very encouraging. She's been in her room crying all day. I would too if all five of my children qualified to be reaped.

_**Crinch August - 17**_

"Hurry up." I mutter as I grow inpatient.

"Hey Bro." Says my best friend Flannegan. We've been training together for years. He is eighteen and today is supposed to be his year but I have a feeling this is the best year. Twenty-one has always been my lucky number. I know he's going to be crushed when I break him the bad news.

"Nothing just waiting for the damn escort to ask for volunteers." I say.

"Haha why does it matter, IM volunteering remember?" He asked, thinking this is funny which I do not understand.

"Sorry Flan, this is my year. I have that feeling. I'm going and nothing will stop me, not even you." and in all honestly he will not stop me, I am the superior fighter and everyone knows it. Just because he's older he should not get favorited. He is my best friend but he's just gonna have to sit this one out.

"But this is my last year." He says with all his amusement leaving his face.

All I have to say to that is "I don't care."

"I'm willing to bet you on it." He says. Intriguing. "Rock-Paper-scissors" He says with all seriousness.

"Are you kidding me, thats a childs game." I say. But I'll play anyway. i win the first round with my paper covering his rock, but when I assume he'll use paper thinking ill switch to rock he surprised me by actually using rock again to beat my scissors.

"God damnit" I yell. It's tied 1 to 1, "Are you ready Flan?" I say.

"Yes." Is all he says with clear determination on his face. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!" We both yell.

I look down "WHAT THE HELL, NO!" This is bullshit. I'm still going to volunteer

"Sorry bud you can't win them all." Flan laughs while walking to the eighteen year old section. Yah, we'll see.

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

The walk to the reaping with my siblings is very depressing. My mother did not want to attend the reaping. We walk side be side not caring what people think about our sadness. Because around here, these people love watching children fight to death. I'm sorry but we don't deserve this. Everyone thinks we're freaks. Saying we should go live in an outer District. In all honesty I wish we could.

* * *

The reapings are the exact same. I don't even listen anymore, the same bullshit spiel about how the Capitol is so great. I feel someone grab my arm and I'm starting to be dragged.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" I scream and kick but it's no use. The figure who grabbed me appears to be a peacekeeper. That can only mean one thing. I, Bloss Love am going to die in the Hunger Games unless someone volunteers. I'm thrown onto the stage and I get up and brush myself off. Where are the volunteers? Why hasn't anyone replaced me yet? The escort has moved on to the boys bowl. No this is not fair. I never did anything wrong, why do I have to be punished?

I hear the word "volunteer" and immediately a fight breaks out. What is with these people. A muscly tan boy emerges from the fight and leaps up the steps to the stage with complete confidence on his face. I on the other hand have no emotions. I am but a shell of the person I used to be. There's no way I could win.

"And what might your name be?" Ask the red, ruby red escort, Ruba.

"My name is Crinch August, and I will be your victor." He states with such confidence, not a trace of doubt. This will be his downfall. District 1 will not have a victor this year.

_**Crinch August - 17**_

Ahh time for the tearful goodbye from mother. This will not roll over well, but it will only last 3 minutes. Almost five minutes go by before the door opens and it is not who I expected it to be. It's Flannegan.

"Look its nothing perso-" I start to say but am cut off by a swift right hook to my left temple.

"You selfish asshole!" he screams "You took my last shot!" and hits me again this time right in the nose. I've been hit in the face before. But the nose hurts the worst by far. The commotion alerted the peacekeepers because when I look up I see two of them dragging Flannegan out. The doors close and I again wait. But no one else comes. Apart from the peacekeeper to escort me to the train.

"Where's my mom?" I ask him. He doesn't reply. Oh well, I guess Ill see her when I come back in a few weeks.

_**Bloss Love - 15**_

The trip into the justice building takes only a matter of seconds. As soon as I sit down my parents along with my siblings pour into the room. Wait except Margo. "Where's Margo?" I ask breaking down into hysterics. At least I could hold it in until I was alone and not in front of cameras. Everyone is yelling and crying all at once I can't understand it and it's giving me a headache.

"Shut up!" I scream. At once everyone stops. Thank god. Not very many words are exchanged besides "promise you'll win" and "don't give up" after three minutes they are ushered out by a peacekeeper. Then, in walks Margo, I don't hesitate to run and pill her into a tight hug"

"Dont give up ok?" She pleads "promise you try your hardest to come back." I can feel hear tears wetting my shirt.

"I won't give up Margo, I promise I will try my hardest to come home." I say bursting out into another round of tears. We spend the rest of our time in silence embracing one another before we're separated by a peacekeeper. After Margo is taken away I sit in the middle of the floor and cry. Finally a peacekeeper comes in and takes me to the train. This is going to be a rough couple of weeks but I'm going to try my hardest. I have to. I will not give up, I am going to come home.


	3. District 2 Reapings

**District Two Reapings**

_**Flutter M'Cobres- 17**_

Ths is the day I've been waiting for. Reaping day, I can tell everyone else is excited as I am. What idiots, thinking that I'm not going to be the first tribute to volunteer, thinking they have a shot. This is my time to shine, to bring honor to District 2. I can't help but picture how famous I'll be to when I win the first ever Hunger Games.

"Morning daddy." I say giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning princess, what is it you want this time?" He asks already knowing that I'm begging for something.

"I just wanted to volunteer at the reaping." I say putting on the biggest smile possible.

"Flutter, we talked about this alre-"

"But dad." I whine cutting him off. "Do you have any idea how big of an honor is is to win the Games Daddy, I know I can win and you can't stop me from volunteering." I say in hope of him changing his mind.

"Do you know what you would have to do in order to win, I can't fathum how difficult it would be to survive. You would have to out live 23 other children." He says.

"FINE!" I scream and storm up to my room. I'll show him, I'll show all of them. I'm going to volunteer and kill them all. All the weak vulnerable little kids. That will be the best part of these games.

_**Brink Hannible- 18**_

Four-hundred ninety-eight, four-hundred ninety-nine, five-hundred. I only wish I had enough time to do five-hundred more push-ups. "Brink!" Yells the evil hag I call mother. "Get your new cloths on, you need to look nice when you volunteer. I do expect you will volunteer of course." She says.

"No mother I am not going to volunteer, I live to disapoint you." I say sarcastically.

"You good for nothing little..." And with that she slaps me across the face. I look her in the eyes and shove her to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch me again, do you understand!" I scream at her. I walk out of the room and spit on her in disgust. I walk downstairs to eat the ''wonderous'' meal prepared by that witch.

"Son I'm so sorry about her, I know how you feel. I despise that wretched woman to. Sometimes I just want to leave, you and me. And your brother too of course. Leave that suckubus alone with nobody." Says my dad.

"I know, all she ever does is yell and abuse us. She is evil. One of these days I'm going to stangle her." I say back to my father. Then we eat the horrible meal together. I'm about to leave when I see her standing in the doorway.

"Good luck Brink you good for nothing little shit. Best pray you don't get reaped." She says smirking.

"You know mother, there are thousands of names in the bowl and even if I do get picked we all know someone will volunteer. So the odds of me going are very slim." I say.

"Whatever Brink." She says and I sprint straight at her and send her flying into the outside world.

_**Flutter M'Cobres- 17**_

I put on my red ruby dress and walk downstairs. "Mother, tell father I'm sorry but I'm volunteering weather he likes it or not." I say in a stuck up way.

"Listen Flutter, I believe in you and I know that you can win. As much as I don't want you to do this I will support your choice no matter what." She says with a smile. That wasn't very helpful I think.

"Well mother I best get going if I want a front row seat." I say and walk out the door.

I don't really want to look like a loner walking to the reaping alone, so I go to my boyfriend Flint's house. I walk up to the front door and knock and his mother answers. Oh god, she is something. Flints told me so many horrible things about this woman. "Hi Mrs. H, is Flint here?" I ask sweetly putting on a fake smile.

"No you little skank he is not, he left with his good for nothing brother. Why, what do you want to use him for now?" She says eyeing me up and down.

"Nothing you evil old bitter woman!" I shout and run off toward town square. By the time I get there the mayor is already giving his speech. I sign in an stand in the seventeen year old section.

_**Brink Hannible- 18**_

"Hey Brink." I hear and turn around to find my little brother Flint. "Mom's really mad at you right now."

"I could honestly care less." I say. The mayor has just finished his speech which was boring as always, this is the part that's important. The moment we find out who will die from District 2 again. Flint is saying something I'm not evening listening to. "Shut up I want to hear." I say. This funny looking lady with baby blue hair and gold tinted skin walks on stage.

"It is now time to select one man and woman to represent District Two in the 21st Annual Hunger Games!" She says very loudly into the microphone. "Ladies first." She says with a grin. She walks over to a bowl marked ladies. Oh I hope it's someone I don't know. She walks back to the microphone and and opens the paper. "Sunny McBride." A girl I've never seen before walks out of the thirteen year old section before I hear a girl yell "I volunteer as tribute."

The funny looking escort who's name I cannot remember says. "Well come on up." The girl has long blonde curls and I don't recognize her until The escort ask's her for her name.

"Flutter M'Cobres." she replies.

"Oh no this can't be happening." Says Flint.

"And the male tribute is Brink Hannible!" She says cheering. I look back at my brother and shake my head signaling to not volunteer. I walk up to the stage and look at the crowed and see my mother laughing.

"Go on shake hands you two." Says the escort.

"But aren't you going to ask for volunteers?" I ask.

"Oh yes of course my bad. Are there any volunteers?" She asks the crowd. No body at all. I look at Flutter and we shake hands.

_**Flutter M'Cobres- 17**_

I look at my boyfriends brother. Doesn't look like any competition to me. We are both escorted to the justice building. As I wait for my visitors I can't fathum how things are going on in the other districts. Probably most cried, and I don't think there were any volunteers at all.

A whole hour has passed and nobody has came. I don't think anyone ever will.

_**Brink Hannible- 18**_

"Why didn't anybody volunteer, you know everyones been training." Says Flint pacing back and forth, choosing to visit me over his girlfriend. _Ex_-girlfriend if I want to come home alive.

"I'll tell you why." laughs my mother.

"YOU, YOU RIGGED THIS DIDN'T YOU!" I scream at her in disgust.

"I can't lie." she says smiling. Just then a fist flys straight into her face and she falls over.

"That was awesome!" I say in shock. Then a peacekeeper comes in and notices my mother lying on the ground.

"She tried to attack my son, I had to stop her." Says my father. They take my mother away, probably to turn her into an avox. Good, she deserves it for being such a horrible human being.


	4. District 3 Reapings

**District Three Reapings**

_**Chip Kioren- 14**_

Today is the day. The day I get shipped to The Capitol and forced to be apart of their games. I have accepted this so I am not going to waste my time crying and being depressed. I am going to live while I still can.

* * *

Walking through the District and actually taking in your surroundings you begin to notce things, such as how dull and poverty stricken this place is. At least I'll get to have fun in the Capitol for a short while. The stage is just around the corner so I go sign in and wait for The Games to begin.

_**Xavier Ellery- 16**_

I walk to the town square slowly not wanting to witness someone I know or love be reaped especially my girlfriend Aspen. Things have gotten pretty serious between us and I don't want it to be torn apart. But before I reach the square I'm stopped by a peacekeeper. "You come with me." He orders as he grabs my for my arm. But I am to fast, and before he knows it I'm about 30 feet away and rounding a corner into a clustered alley zig-zagging left and right Trying to put as much difference between me and that peacekeeper. I know I didn't do anything wrong so why be punished for nothing. I've lost him for sure so I slow down to a jog until I reach the square.

* * *

I sign in and stroll to the sixteen year old section. Find my girlfriend Aspen and run to give her a hug before the reaping starts. Just as I get to her the mayor begins his speech so as quickly as I arrived, I have to leave. The mayor comes on stage and give a long and boring speech about the war and other stuff. Then a really pretty lady with poofy blue hair and a lime green dress appears on stage. She must be the new escort. She has to be in her early 20's.

"Welcome, welcome District 3 to the 21st Annual Hunger Games reaping, I am your district escort Paxun. So on with the show I don't want to keep anyone waiting and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says with a huge smile. She walks over to a big bowl full of the girls names. "Ladies first of course." She pulls out a single piece of paper and says, "And your District Three female tribute is.." She takes a long pause for dramatic effect. "Chip Kioren."

_**Chip Kioren- 14**_

I knew it. I walk up to the stage acting brave for sponsers. I think it's working so I smile and wave to the crowd. "Are there any volunteers?" Nope nobody. "Now for the male tribute." She draws a single name and pauses for effect like she did for my name. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present your male tribute, Xavier Ellery!" She exclaims. I know that boy, he is a year above me. I've never really talked to him but I've seen him around. He walks up acting strong, and it works. He seems very adored because all the girls are crying, but I don't think it'll help. District 3 are almost always bloodbaths. "Any volunteers?" She asks. Not one person, of course not. No one has ever volunteered in 3 before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, YOUR DISTRICT THREE TRIBUTES! Paxun yells. And motions us to shake hands, we do and then are escorted to the Justice building.

The only person who comes to visit me is my father. "Dad it's ok." I try to calm him down. "We don't have much time so listen." He says. "You need a good strong alliance, find a couple people you can trust. That way you will stand a chance against the Careers"

"Dad, it'll be ok, it's my time. Just let me go. Accept it, I am going to die and nothing will change that. I will try to win, but the odds are not in my favor." I say calmly. The look on his face is a mixture of disbelief, depressed, and hopelessness. I mean who is he trying to fool? i know I'm not coming back, he knows it, everyone knows it. And with that, he breaks down. I don't know what I can do. But the peacekeeper walking in sure does. I grabs my father and takes him out. He walks back in and motions me to follow. Most likely to the train. More than likely to my doom.

_**Xavier Ellery- 16**_

As I walk up I let my long black hair cover my face so people cannot see the anger in my eyes. I see the same peacekeeper that chased me on stage smiling at me. I go to shake hands with Chip not even acknowledging what Paxun is saying. We both are taken to the Justice building and are put in a waiting room for our visitors.

My parents come in first. "I understand this must be very difficult for you son. But you need to remember everything you've seen from previous Games and use all the information you can gather and the training time they provide you. Your a smart kid Xavier." My father rattles off right when he enters the room.

"Just stay positive, you can win it. Your smart, and athletic. Just stay positive and dont give up sweetie. Don't lose hope." my mother adds.

"I love you guys so much." I say and hug them both until that same peacekeeper comes in and before he can take my parents out my mom throws a necklace to me to use as my token. I can do this. I can win.

My girlfirend Aspen comes in next. Before I can say anything she says "I love you, you have to come back for me... and the baby." Oh my god the baby?

"The baby?!" I scream. No no no I can't have a baby. My family can barely support me and my brother, but a baby, that not possible.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just thought that that combined with the reaping-" She starts to say but is interrupted by the same peacekeeper from earlier. This child will not survive, well maybe in an orphanage but I don't want to put my child through that. I know what I have to do. As Aspen is almost out the door I yell her name and when she looks back with tears streaming down her face i tell her "I love you."


	5. District 4 Reapings

**District Four Reapings**

_**Betsy Pennnington- 18**_

"Damnit!" I yell as I miss the bullseye with another arrow. I can never hit it dead on. How do I expect to hit a moving tributes heart If I can't hit a single fucking bullseye!

"Betsy just calm down for a second and focus." Says my trainer Peet. That sets me off and in the blink of an eye my arrow is embedded into his knee.

"Wow you were right, focusing does help." I say with a smile while Peet lays on the ground screaming and bleeding to death. I leave and walk towards the beach. "District 4 is so beautiful." I say to myself. "I am not what you would call normal. I have a horrible tick, I think it's called turrets or something like that. Thats not all, I have extreme anger issues and multiple personalities so don't judge me." I say out loud to no one in particular.

I walk all the way home and put on a teal tank top and a bottom piece bikini and put my red hair in a bun. I then proceed to walk to the reaping. Everyone is staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. I just want to kill them all. I've alredy killed people. I killed my mom, my sister, and my father. I've killed two other people I didnt know. A man and a woman. A pregnant woman. I was charged, but I pled insanity and was locked up for two years in a strait jacket. then I was release into custody of my grandmother who I eventually killed in her sleep. I can't wait to kill. I hope I don't get reaped.

_**Gage Flot- 16**_

"Gage, what if I get picked?" Asks my little sister Margret.

"Your name is only in there once apposed to mine being in four, besides I've seen many boys and girls training, not as many as in District One or Two but a decent amount." I know this because my uncle is mayor and he tells me these kinds of things.

"Come on you two, don't want to be late." Says my uncle Mitch holding my baby sister and my brother beside him. I look just like my brother, the same sea green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Uncle Mitch doesn't have any kids so when I am of age he will make me the new mayor, or whenever he dies.

"Hey Uncle Mitch, did you manage rigg the reaping to get that psycho bitch who killed my parents in that arena?" I say extremely quiet so no one hears. The punishment for that would be impeachment or something, I don't know I don't care. I just want to see Betsy Die.

"Yes I did, and I can't wait to watch her die for killing my sister." We walk the rest of the way in silence until Mitch says goodbye and goes and gets ready to give his speech.

Margret and I sign in and I go to the sixteen year old section and She to the twelve. My uncle appears on stage and give his speech which he will be doing so for the rest of his career. I can't Imagine having to stand up there year after year giving the same speech over and over watching two kids selected to fight to the death, odds being they won't come back alive. My uncle finishes his speech and this purple skinned freak walks on stage.

"Welcome District 4 to the reapings. My name is Verunda, your distict escort. Let me start off by saying how proud I am to escort the wonderful District Four. Now I shall select one courageous young man and woman to represent District 4 in the Hunger Games." She slowly walks over to the bowls with the names of every child from ages twleve to eighteen. "Now I know ladies first, but I thought I should mix it up a little bit so It will be boys first, and may the odds be ever in your favor. And your District 4 male tribute is Gage Flot, come on up Gage!" Oh no, Betsy is crazy. Like on PCP, she doesn't feel pain. And I've only trained a little bit. I need to get into the Careers.

_**Betsy Pennnington- 18**_

_Gage Flot _that sounds familiar. I'm going to kill this boy. I want to kill this boy. Then the purple lady; oh how I hate the purple lady can I kill her too; walks to the other bowl and picks a name. I hope it's not mine, I don't want to die. But it would be fun to be in The Hunger Games."Your District Four female tribute is Betsy Pennington! Before we go on are there any volunteers?" Eveyone looks at the ground and stands there. "Give it up for your District Four tributes!" She yells. I can't help but cry, tears and snot are running down my face I scream multiple times then before I know I'm being sedated by a peacekeeper. When I wake up I'm already on the train because I have no family or friends.

_**Gage Flot- 16**_

I am taken into the Justice building and sit in a waiting room. After about five minutesMy uncle, my sisters and my brother come in. "Gage, You can do this I believe in you. Just get a trident and you'll be fine, and if you can take out that girl." Says my uncle.

"Yah Gage you can do it." Says my little sister Margret, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry Gage, I'll take care of them." Says my older brother Carter. He's lucky he didn't have to put his name in this year. I think I can do this. But no matter what, Betsy will be my kill.


	6. District 5 Reapings

_**District Five Reapings**_

_**Lela Middle- 12**_

I'm so scared, I'm petrified I don't want to go in. I'm getting ready for the reaping. The scariest day of my life. I walk down stairs In my maroon dress with my marron bow to match. "Morning sweetie." Says my father.

"Morning daddy where are they all at?" I ask.

"They already left for the reaping." He answers. I better hurry.

"Bye love you daddy." I say as I walk out of the door. I hate being the youngest of six kids I just hate it. The only plus is that I'm the only girl so I get more attention.

I walk up to the big scary stage and stand in the twelve year old section. "Hey Lela." Says my best friend Elen.

"Hey I'm so scared, what about you?" I ask.

"I'm a little worried because even if I get drawn my sister will volunteer for me."

"Luck I wish I had an older sister." Just then the mayor come on and everyone stops talking immediatly because if anyone gets caught talking, it's punishable by whipping. The other week this kid named Jin told a joke to a kid who's name escapes me during a speech and the boy laughed. Jin and the boy were both executed. Thats how strict District 5 is. It is by far the worst, but it's only because the mayor is a huge tool and what he says goes. I wish I could live In District 8 because of my passion for textiles. But it's impossible sadly. Panem is so unfair.

**_Levi Ludan- 18_**

Reaping day is finally here, I honestly cannot decide weather or not to volunteer. I could win it all, I'm very strong and good with knifes. Thats because before my parents died, they trained me in case I was ever reaped. That is because six years ago my brother Isaiah was reaped at eighteen. He made it all the way to the final three with no training whatsoever but.. He didn't make it. I on the other hand have been training with throwing knives. My hair is so long down to my shoulders, so I cut it to look good for the reaping. Its funny how my eyes are almost the exact same color as my hair. Im ready for the reaping, a button up shirt, some jeans and my new hair style. I am gorgeous.

* * *

I'm walking to the reaping when out of an alley BAM! A 2x4 right in my stomach. Jesus that hurt but I get up quick to avoid another hit. I can already feel my stomach bruising. "So I hear you've been sneaking around with my girl little Levi." Says Luke Lawoman, the biggest tool I've ever met.

"You know Luke, you shouldn't call someone bigger and stronger than you little." I retort. That really pisses him off because he swings at my head but I duck under it and tackle him to the ground so that I'm on top of him.

"Luke she doesn't even like you anymore." I say.

"How would you know!" He yells.

"She told me, when I was in her room.. Naked." I say grinning. Then I punch him in the face probably making it so his nose will never be strait again. I get up kick him in the ribs once and leave. He's gonna be knocked out for awhile and when he comes to he's going to be in so much trouble for missing the reaping. I make it to the square just in time to hear the name Lela Middle.

_**Lela Middle- 12**_

I finally stop my daydreaming to hear the very colorful escort Tinase say the name "Lela Middle." What! That's my name. No I don't want to go into the games. I start sobbing uncontrollably a peacekeeper has to pick me up and put me on stage. "Any volunteers?" None. So I do as I always do when I'm sad and confused. Eat. I'm not fat, not even close, but I have a fast metabolism And I just like food. I pull out a piece of candy and I put it in my mouth, all of the sudden I can't breath. I'm choking to death. it is most certainly a better way to die than that of a sword, but before I die I hear the boys name Levi Ludan, but everyone is starring at me watching me die. I see him running up the stairs then I black out.

I wake up and that older boy Levi is kissing me and touching my chest. I push him off and he is grabbed by a peacekeeper. He is about to be executed when I realize he wasn't molesting me, but he was reviving me. "STOP! I scream at the peacekeeper. "He saved me."

Levi speaks up and says; "I was using mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive her." He explains.

"How did you know how to do that?" asks Tinase.

" I read about it in a book, I thought it would be useful." Levi says.

Tinase realizes we are making this very awkward for everyone and shouts "Ladies and gentlemen, your District 5 tributes!" Levi and I shake hands and he is taken strait to the train. I am taken to the Justice building and get to visit with my family who doesnt show up for ten minutes.

"Listen you need an allience in the arena. That Levi seems like a good guy." Says my brother Max. They all keep giving me this advice, but I'm not paying any attention. I can't get my mind off of Levi.

_**Levi Ludan- 18**_

I see this little girl blonde girl goes up stage, poor kid. She pulls out some candy and starts eating it. I turn my attention to Tinase who just picked me. I look back at Lela and she's choking. I run up stage and start to give her mouth to mouth all of the sudden a peacekeeper pulls me off of her. I punch him and go back to revive her. She finally wakes up thank god, but I'm about to be shot in the head when she screams "STOP!" "He saved me." she says.

"I was using mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive her." I explain.

"How did you know how to do that?" asks Tinase.

"I read about it in a book, I thought it would be useful." I say.

Tinase realizes we are making this very awkward for everyone and shouts "Ladies and gentlemen, your District Five tributes!"

Lela and I shake hands and I am taken strait to the train because, I have nobody. I can't believe they thought I was molesting her, what idiots. I'm about to close the train door when a man with 5 kids a few being older than me run up and hug me. This must be her family. "Thank you so very much for saving my daughter." Says the man. They all thank me and then leave to go see Lela. I know must protect her, even if it costs me my life.


	7. District 6 Reapings

**District Six Reapings**

_**Marra Ford- 13**_

_I'm running away from the cornucopia, I made it I survived the bloodbath when and arrow enters and exits my knee. I can't keep going, I'm done. I turn around and see a big scary girl with a knife and she jumps on me. She slowly starts cutting my face up. She raises her knife above her head and brings it smashing down into_ my_ left eye._

AHHHHH! I scream, more than likely waking up everyone else in the building. "It's ok it was only just a bad dream." Says Mirri my twin sister.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's 3:20 a.m.., lets just get back to bed." Says Mirri.

"Ok I'll try." I say and drift off to another bloodbath nightmare.

* * *

"It's six o'clock wake up you worthless brats!" Yells Mrs. Fruter, the head of the orphanage. I hate her, she is so mean to us all for no reason whatsoever. The orphanage only supplies the worst money can buy, plain white t-shirts and cheap shorts. I hate it here, me and Mirri have been here for a little over a year. Both of our parents died. Killed publicly, shot straight through the head. And for what, bad mouthing The Capitol? How can you kill two people just for that? They were just speaking their minds, how can blowing their head off be a fit punishment. But what's done is done. There is no sense in crying over it now. I throw on the cheap reused cloths and walk with my sister to reaping.

_**Aiden Tucker- 18**_

I hate my job. Every morning I have to be here by six and look at the previous days products and fix them if needed. But today I only have to work a hour shift. That's because today is the reaping. I am one of the only guys left that is elidgible to be reaped and I'm glad because I would have a great shot at winning, but there is no way in hell I would volunteer. I would be so rich I could quit this shitty job and never have to work again. That would be the life.

I finish my shift and walk to the town square were the reapings had been held for the last 20 years. I sign in and take a spot next to my friend Davie. The Mayor walks casually to the microphone and stumbles and we all laugh. He is a nervous little coward. All sweaty stumbling over all of his words how could such a spineless looser ever become mayor.

Then a really pretty lady comes on stage. "Welcome District 6. "My name is Ping I will be your escort from now on until im fired or something." She says and we all laugh. She is really pretty she has light blue skin and icy blue hair in a braid. She is so gorgeous. "I will now select one young man and woman to compete in The 21st Annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor." She says and walks over to a bowl of girls names. "And your female tribute is Marra Ford_." _That's typically the last name of an orphan here in District 6. I feel bad for whoever this is.

_**Marra Ford- 13**_

No thats my name. I can't help but cry as I mosey up to the stage next to Ping. "Any voluneers?" Nobody want's to die for me. I can see the sadness in her eyes about me being reaped. She walks over to the boys bowl and pulls out a single name. "Aiden Tucker." she shouts. I see this big guy about 6'3 walk up to the stage. He's not really sad or excited. I don't think he really cares about going in. He has a good chance of winning. If the Careers don't take him out at the bloodbath "Any volunteers... Ladies and gentleman you District 6 tributes!" Ping's voice booms over everyone. We shake hands and are taken to the Justice building and put in waiting rooms.

The only person who comes to see me is my sister Mirri. We both cry and hug the whole time. before she leaves she hands me a bracelet. "It was moms" She says. So this will be my district token. I am led to a limo which takes me to the train where I sit thinking on how to approach these games.

_**Aiden Tucker- 18**_

Before I even sit down my mother and two brothers come running in. I hug them all. "Aiden I believe in you you are very strong and smart you could take down anything in that arena." Says my mother.

"I will try my best but I will not kill the younger ones." I say.

"But you will have to, to win." says my brother Frankie.

"I couldn't do it, its not right. It wouldn't be fair and I couldn't live with myself. I will not hurt a single child under the age of fifteen, but if they are deadly and come at me I will." I say. Then they are asked to leave. My girlfriend is next. We kiss and she tells me I need to win and gives me a ring of hers on a necklace for me to wear during the games. We talk a bit, but she is asked to leave quick.

The peacekeeper then takes me to the train that I remember looking over at work. I sit and contemplate my possible stategies. I need to form an allience of two or three people, I can do it. I have faith on myself.


	8. District 7 Reapings

**District Seven reapings**

_**Jasmine Willow- 18**_

I hate life. Ever since my parents were killed trying to start another rebellion and my brothers were executed also, I don't really see the point in living. Life sucks, I work everyday then come home to this horrible orphanage. They hate us they are just in in for the money. I've been contemplating suicide for months now but I can't bring myself to do it. Today is the reaping and I couldn't care less. I just hope it's not a little twelve year old, that would just be horrible. I have no nice cloths to wear to the reaping so I decide to just throw on my work cloths. The orphanage is right by the the square so it's not a far walk.

"Hey Jazz." Says my friend Mason with his little brother Tito. He lives in the orpanage as well. His parents took part in the little rebellion in 7 too, and they were executed in front of the entire district.

"Hey whats up?" I ask.

"Not much just trying to find out who is going to be reaped." He says.

"I have no ide-" I begin to say but am cut off by the mayors voice that booms over all the talking. I like her. I am probably the only one who knows this but there are still tons of rebels, and she is a one of them. I know this because she and Mason's parents would host these meetings deep in the forest. Mason and I followed them to see what was going on one time and they were discussing plans. She starts giving this long speech. Well, time to tune out.

_**Tito Willow- 14**_

"Hey." Says my older brother to Jasmine. I know he likes her, but he won't admit. I can't really tell if she likes him. She is very good at hiding her emotions. I slip away to give them some privacy. I sign in and go stand in the fourteen year old section. The mayor comes on and gives this speech, midway I look over at my brother and Jasmine is standing really close to him. I give my bother a big smile and he gives me the death stare. I can't help but giggle like a school little school girl at this. The mayor finishes her speech and this weird lady with pale white skin and a 3 foot tall wig, and tatoos all over her face takes her place.

"Welcome, welcome District 7. I am Orzora, and I will be your escort from now on. I don't want to keep you all waiting." She runs in her high heels to the girls bowl; Impressive;and she pulls out another name. "So without further ado, your female tribute Helen Surp." I hear a scream and see a twelve year old being dragged up the stage. All of the sudden I hear a girl yell "I volunteer as tribute!" What? Never before has anyone volunteered in District 7 before

_**Jasmine Willow- 18**_

"Hey wake up sleeping beauty the escort is about to pick a name." Says Mason.

"So without further ado, your female tribute for The 21st Annual Hunger Games, Helen Surp." Is all I hear the escort exclaim. I hear a scream and see a twelve year old being dragged up to the stage. I can't let this happen.

I raise my hand and yell "I voulnteer as tribute!" I don't regret it at all either. I feel really good inside for what I did. I walk up to the stage and before I can get my barrings I am bombarded with questions from the escort. "I bet that was your sister you two look alike, am I right? What is your name?" She asks all excited.

"No she is not my sister and My name is Jasmine Willow." I say.

"Well Jasmine Willow let's find out who will be accompanying you to The Capitol." She says and walks over to the boys bowl and draws a name. "Tito Willow.**" **Oh no not Tito. He's crying and has to be carried up the stage by a peacekeeper. "Any volunteers?" Nope nobody want's to die. "Is this your brother?" Asks Orzora.

"No we are both orphans thats the name we are givin." I reply. I block out the entire world and hug Tito. I don't think anyone's ever done that before. I mean when the tributes are suppose to shake hands. We are taken to the Justice building and put in the same room because we don't really have a family.

_**Mason Willow**_

Oh my God, they both have to go in and only one comes out. I love them both. I should have volunteered, at least that way I could protect her and save Tito. It's not fair. I need to be strong, I need to believe, have faith. I run to the Justice building to visit them. They are both in the same room. I walk right up to Jasmine and kiss her, she doesn't pull away which is a relief. I should have done this years ago. I should have said something earlier and maybe she wouldn't have volunteered. "Listen both of you have to try, don't give up, you can win this. I've seen you in the forests Tito, your good with axes. Use them. Jasmine get some knifes or something. Train with them and... I don't know, use them. You have to kill to survive." I say hoping one of them will take my words into consideration. They both just look down as if they aren't going to try. Im about to say something but a peacekeeper comes in and makes me leave. I walk out of the room knowing the odds are that neither of them will return.


	9. District 8 Reapings

**District Eight Reapings**

_**Lavender Sasha- 12**_

I'm not scared even though today is the reaping. I'm not worried at all I have no brothers or sisters to be reaped and I honestly don't really care for my cousins. I look so cute with my baby blue dress and red curls. I do feel bad though for the unlucky kids who do get reaped. They probably will die knowing that District One and Two have been training their kids for years. I'm going to be late so I run outside without a word to my parents.

"Jeesie wait up!" I yell as I run to catch up with my best friend.

As soon as I catch up to her she hugs me. "I am so scared." She says tears falling down her face.

"Why are you so scared, the odds of it being us are very slim." I say. This seems to calm her down a bit and she finally releases me from this bear hug. We continue to walk to the square. "I wonder who will be picked?" I ask.

"Probably a couple eighteen year olds hopefully" She says.

"I wonder what it would be like to kill someone." I say changing the topic. This makes her look more upset, but we get to the sign in table and she goes to the thirteen year old section so I don't have to put up with her anymore. Thank God.

_**Yeden Manchestor- 14**_

I love being the mayors son. I get more food then the other kids so I'm well fed and healthy. Most these kids are weak. I really feel bad for them all, because if they are reaped they will most likely die besides the older kids maybe. That's how it always goes with the outer districts. The only time we ever win anymore is when The Careers are stupid and we have older and show some potential. Woof though, he was an exception and the only person to return back to District 8. He was only 15 when he won the 18th Games.

Because I am the mayors child I live in the middle of District 8 in the square. I can already see kids going into their age groups. Twelves up front, followed by thirteens and so on.

I walk with my two brothers Yusef and Yevan. Yusef is seventeen and Yevan is only thirteen. We all sign in and go to our age groups and I go stand next to my friend Sherman. "Hey Sherman, hows it going?" I ask.

"It's been better, how about you?" He replies.

"Well I'm worried, not for myself but for all of my friends. I don't want any of them to have to die especially Sherly." I say. Sherly is my girlfriend and my best friends twin sister. I don't find it that weird, but Sherman on the other hand is totally weirded out. Before he can reply my father comes on stage and starts to give his speech leading up to the death sentences of two poor souls.

_**Lavender Sasha- 12**_

This voilet colored man with cyan colored hair walks on stage as the mayor leaves. "Hello District 8, I am Jerome and I will be your district escort for years to come." He says with a big smile. "Now I don't want to keep anyone waiting so let's get our tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor." He says and walks over to the bowl full of girls names and digs his hand around until he finds one. He pulls it out and and reads "Amy Tisgood." Thank god it's not me. A very round girl walks up stage, no she's pregnant? SHE'S PREGNANT!

She gets up to the stage and is crying but is saying something to Jerome. Jerome walks back over to the mic. "It seems Amy cannot participate, she is with child so that would give District 8 three tributes, and that would be cheating. So therefore I will draw again." He says. WHAT! He grabs another name and shouts "Lavender Sasha" NO I WAS SAFE THIS IS NOT FAIR! I'm cryng and trying to walk up the steps, but keep falling. I can't help it I'm dizzy and sick. I vomit all over Jerome. Then I faint

_**Yeden Manchestor- 14**_

What a series of unfortunant event. Poor kid, she'll probably die on the first day. But I can't help but laugh at Jerome. He stomps over to the boys bowl and draws a single name. "Yeden Manchestor." Why me? Why? Why? Why? Oh well I'm going to be a man about this. I stand up next to him. "Any volunteers?" He mumbles. Nobody dares to volunteer for me. Not even my brother. Some brother he is. I'm taken into the Justice building and put in a waiting room.

First to come in is my father and brothers. I wonder where my mom is. "Why didn't you volunteer for me!" I scream at my brother.

"I'm so sorry, I just don't want to die." He says not daring to look me in the eyes. What a coward. They have all been crying really hard I can tell.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"She...she...she killed herself." Says my little brother not holding back the tears. This sets me off and I can't stop myself from crying. Then a peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave. Next is Sherman and Sherly. I tell them about my mom and this makes me cry more.

"Listen dude I've seen you run and your really fast and your pretty strong, no Career can catch you. I know you can do it you just have to try." Says Sherman. Yah they don't have to catch me, all it takes is arrow..

I hug them both for about a minute and then the peacekeeper comes in and before they leave Sherly gives me a kiss. "For good luck." Is all she says and leaves.

I'm then taken to the train station. "Goodbye District Eight."


	10. District 9 Reapings

**District Nine Reapings**

_**Leese Coropus- 13**_

I love District 9 it's so peaceful, no factories or mines. It's very beautiful really. But that's not what's on my mind. My mind is on the reaping about to take place. I just hope it's not me, but if it is I will try my hardest to win. The only thing worse than me having to go in is my little brother Brett having to go. I look after him now that our parents are gone. They died in in a rebellion along with my aunts and uncles. After the first rebellion was lost, a few of the Districts continued to fight back. Such as my home District, Districts 7, 12 and 1. But now District 1 is one of The Capitols favorites. It did take awhile though, they've only been joining with the Careers for the past 5 years. So they don't have as many Victors as 2 or 4. Typically District 2 tributes are brutes and love to torture the other tributes, District 4 is quite the opposite. Every now and then you'll get a monster for a tribute, but they are mostly kinder and have more sympathy and at times show mercy.

I live with with my brother and two twin cousins who are eight years old in this very old underground bunker. We get by just barely by stealing, food, money, toys, anything you can think of. After we steal objects we sell them for money. I don't have any nice cloths to wear so I throw on some jeans and a blouse I stole from the bakers daughter. Good enough, it's not like we have luxury cloths like The Capitol. "Twins, stay here until Brett and I return. We will be back within a couple of hours." I say to my cousins. Brett and I start walking through a tunnel out of our little home and into a huge wheat field.

After about 20 minutes of walking we finally make it to the square. There are so many people. We go to this big line and sign in. I walk over to the thirteen year old section and stand there waiting. I don't really have any friends because I don't go to school, so I can look after my family. It's not manditory for kids above the age of twelve to go to school. The mayor walks on stage but I just block him out and focus at this lady with whiskers and orange and black striped hair. The mayor walks of stage and hands her the microphone. "Welcome District 10..." What this isn't 10 this is 9. People are not going to be happy with her. She walks over to the bowls full of names. " Your female tribute is Leese Coropus."That's me...

_**Dirk**** Ferriday- 13**_

"Hand me my hammer son." Says my father, the district blacksmith. I like having my father as the blacksmith because we are very wealthy. The only thing I don't like is that my dad want's me to be a blacksmith which I don't want. I hate his work. It's boring and not me. I want to be a flourist. I know it's not a mans job but so what? Why do people have to be so sexist.

"Dad I should get going, I don't want to be late for the reaping." I say. He doesn't even acknowlege me just like always. I run upstairs where we live and put on a button up t-shirt and pants. I walk to the reaping alone. I have no brothers or sisters because my mother left shortly after I was born. And everyone picks on my for being wealthy and having red hair. I'm very good looking for a red head, I don't have freckles all over my face and my eyes are a dark grayish- blue. My hair isn't a light orange, it's literally red. Which is better than orange in my opinion.

I finally get to the square and sign in. I stand in the thirteen year old section alone. The mayor give this long and dumb speech about the war. Then this cat like woman walks on stage. "Welcome District 9, I am Alma and I will be your escort for years to come." She says. "Let's get the show on the road by selecting our female tribute." She says and walks over to the bowls full of names. "Your female tribute is Leese Coropus." Not her, I really like her I've had a crush on her for years. I can't look or else I might cry. "Our male tribute is Dirk Ferriday." Says the escort.

_**Leese Coropus- 13**_

Dangit I've always liked that boy and now I possibly have to kill him. This sucks. He gets up to the stage and the escort Alma asks, "Are there any volunteers in the audience." No one want's to take our place. I wouldn't either. The escort interups my train of thought by saying, "Shake hands you two." We do and she screams, "District 10, I present your tributes. Dirk and I are taken to the Justice building and put in seperate waiting rooms. The only person who comes in is my brother Brett.

"Listen you can do it, you just need to hide until the end." He says.

"Im not coming back and we both know it." I reply.

"What do you wan't me to tell the twins." He asks.

"Tell them I'm going on vacation." I say. A peacekeeper comes in signaling that our time is up.

"One last thing. How do I know if you die or not?" He asks becaus. We do not own a t.v. "If I come home victorious." I say as he gets up and hugs me.

"I love you so much, please come home" He says and let's go of me.

"I love you too." Is all I say before he leaves. The peacekeeper comes back and takes me to the train. I look back and see a wheat field. The last thing I see from District 9.

_**Dirk Ferriday- 13**_

I can't believe this is happening. District 9 is not going to have a winner this year. There is no chance of either of us coming back, well besides in a box. My first and only visitor is my father. "Congratulations son you have made me very proud." Says my father with a smile. What? I'm going to die and he is very proud.

"Dad I am going to die... Why are you proud?"

"Have you not seen the big tributes from 2 and all their money and fame" I knew my dad was stupid, but not a complete moron. I don't know if I want to come back anyway. For one, he want's me to be something I'm not and I don't want to murder innocent children.

I now know what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect and help Leese win. A Peacekeeper comes and takes me and my father both and makes my dad leave. He then proceeds to take me to the train. I step in and sit next to Leese. She's been crying really hard, so I offer her my hand. She just stares at my gesture but embraces me instead. Best thing that's ever happened to me.


	11. District 10 Reapings

**District Ten Reapings**

_**Lassy yesterdae- 18**_

"Come here Abby." I say to my horse. Like always she trots to me and I jump on her back. I ride through the meadows for a while until Abby is tired. Her long brown mane is so soft, I wish my hair was as soft as hers. But there is no such thing as wishes so I guess that's never going to happen. I hop off Abby and walk into my home. "I already layed out your cloths sweetie." Says my mother.

"Dank you moom." I say. I'm not the smartest girl in the District, but I'm good at riding horses. That's got to count for something right? I put on my boots that my mom laid out for me. But I don't know what foot they go on, so I do eenie meenie miney mo to see what boot goes on my right foot. I put it on, but it's very uncomfortable. I put on my dress, the collar is half way up my neck and the back of my neck is open. For some reason the buttons are on the back of it. And there is no room for my breastases. This dress is very tight. I walk to the reaping with my little sister and brother. My little sister Gabby is fourteen and my little brother Travis is thirteen.

We all get to the reaping and we sign in. "My name Lassy yestorday" I tell the peacekeeper. "That's great, now write it on the slip." He says.

"Ok mistor you funny." I reply and write my name down. I stand in the eighteen year old section. This clown comes on the stage after the mayor leaves.

"My name is Daphney, and I will be your new escort. Let's get our tributes for The 21st Annual Hunger Games." The clown says. She walks over to the big fish bowl, but theres no fishes. There is paper, so it's a paper bowl. "And the female tribute is Lassy Yesterdae."

That's me! What do I win. "I win, what I win?" I shout.

_**Colten Nitros- 16**_

"Colten, what if one of us is reaped?" Asks my girlfriend Lucy.

"That won't happen, trust me. Also Ghannon told me that a pregnant girl from Eight was reaped and they drew again. Your fine." I say trying to calm her down. I know this because Ghannon's dad is the mayor.

"But what about you?" She asks continuing to cry.

"Then I will fight and win to come home." She still continues to cry but hugs me for the longest time.

"Hey, how about we get going? The reaping is going to start soon." I say.

"Ok." She says and we walk out of her house and set off for the reaping. I hate how people look at my 9 month pregnant girlfriend and think slut, whore, skank. Even people from school think that, but none of those are true. We have been together for 3 years and neither of us have been with anyone else, and I don't plan to be. Once we are both eighteen I am going to propose. I am truely in love with her.

We both sign in and go to the sixteen year old section. I look over and can see my older brother Jeff in the crowd and my little brother Chris in the fourteen year old section, but not my parents. The mayor comes on stage and give a long boring speech then this lady with rainbow everything, hair ,clothes, face. It's kind of scary. "My name is Daphney. And I will be your escort until I get promoted or demoted. Let's get our tributes for The 21st Annual Hunger Games." Daphney says. She walks over to the big bowl and draws a female name. "And the female tribute is Lassy Yesterdae."

I hear a girl shout "I win, what I win?" Poor girl, how on Earth does she think this is a good thing.

"Now for the male tribute." Says Daphney and walks over to the bowl. Oh no this is it. "Colten Nitros." Damnit.

_**Lassy yesterdae- 18**_

This tall muscular boy comes up the stage too, I shake his hand and am taken to a waiting room. I don't like the colors so I go into the room across from mine. There is a sink. Good thing to, I'm really thirsty. There is also a thing on the wall. I don't know what is but it look's cool. There is soap at the botton of it. Thats it! This is where the soap is. I like it in here. I'm just going to wait here for my family. No one comes for and hour besides a couple guys in snow suits. He grabs me really hard and takes me to a train. He trows me so hard I feel my wrist crack. That really hurt. So I sit here crying until the boy comes in.

_**Colten Nitros- 16**_

No this can't be happening. This is bad, very bad, so very bad. I'm having a baby and I have to go into the arena. I've got to come back for my family. I'm put in this waiting room. Lucy comes running in and grabs me. I can tell she has been crying really hard. I tilt her head up and kiss her. This goes on for minutes until I break away.

"Listen I'm coming back for all three of us." I say putting on this fake attitude and confidence. I rub her belly, my unborn child. I can't believe I'm probably not going to ever see my child grow up. "Here take this. To remember me by." And she hands me a locket with a picture of us in it.

"Thank you Lucy. I love you and I will try my hardest and best to come home." I say and then a peacekeeper comes in and tells her to leave.

She leaves and my Parents and brothers come in. "Listen bro. You've got to come back." Says my older brother Jeff.

"I don't know if I can win, there are 6 trained and deadly tributes in there. I don't have any chance." I say finally losing this whole 'I can win' act. I know I can't win.

"But you HAVE to try!" Screams my mother. My father is the only one who's remotely calm.

"You can do it, I have faith in you and ain't no one gonna be able to put you 6 under. You got me?" He says. His funny way of talking making me smile. "You just got to fight and fight hard. Only one can come home, so don't you let anyone just get away. You got a kill shot then you better take it. You have to if you want to win." He continues. And he's right.

"I will." Is all I say and I hug them all. A peacekeeper comes in and they are dragged out. I'm then taken to the train and find the village idiot laying on the ground crying. I feel bad for her and I know she's the only thing from home I have besides the locket Lucy gave me. But she will get me killed. "I'm sorry." I say to her and walk off.


	12. District 11 Reapings

**District Eleven Reapings**

_**Penny Fey- 17**_

Today is the reaping, I've put on my best cloth for today. I walk downstairs and grab some toast and and apple. The apples are fresh and juicy. This is one plus of living in District 11. I'm about to walk out the door when my mom come walking in."Hey Penny. I need to ask you something." Says my mom.

"Sure what?" I reply.

"If your sisters get reaped could you volunteer? You would have a better chance of winning then them." She says to me.

"I will." I nod and hug my mom. I finally break away and go outside to the reaping.

I make it to the reaping late, can't bellieve my sisters left without me. I take my spot in the seventeen year old section as the mayor finished his speech. This lady comes on stage to select the tributes. I hope non my sisters get reaped. If it's one of them I will volunteer. I've been blocking out everything the lady has said and when I come back to reality I hear her say a name. My name.

_**Travis Reden- 14**_

"Mom I'm home. Holy black Jesus what a day I've had." I say. She's not here, but I find a note on the fridge. I look at it, and it says "_Going 2 get wasted with friends be home late" _Wow not again. She's been doing that ever since dad died. I honestly am ready to kick her out on the streets. We barely get by with what I make. I'm sick of supporting an adult who doesn't do anything but get drunk. Why couldn't we all just be socialists instead of this dictatorship. The government sits by and watches us starve to death. And now they force kids into an arena to fight to the death. It's not fair. If only there was another place on the Earth where people would think this is wrong and make all this stop. I contemplate all the possibilities as I walk to the town square passing by nigger after nigger. It's a long walk but I've got plenty of time.

I finally make it and sign in. I go to my age grop and wait for the mayor to finish his boring speech. He finally finishes and this Capitol woman walks on stage. "I am Penny, your District 11 escort and I know your tributes will make a great pear this year. Get it, pear? Agriculture District? Anybody? Ok then I know most of you think my accent sounds punny so I will try to speak more clearly." She says not even getting a single chuckle. She walks over to a two big bowls full of names. She grabs a slip of paper from each. And the female tribute is Penny Fey." We all give a single clap because it's manditory. What a surprise, it's a nigger. Of course it is, 9/10 people here in District 11 are niggers. I don't belong here "And the male tribute is.." ;Please don't be me please don't; "Travis Reden." Oh my god.

**Penny Fey- 17**

I walk slowly up the stage so that the boy Travis is next to me and I grab his hand and hold it. He is one of the few white boys in District 11. He seems a little surprise, but doesn't pull away. We make it to the stage hand in hand. "I've never met someone else with the name Penny before." Whispers the escort clearly overly excited. "Ladies and gentlemen I present, the District 11 tributes!" Yells Penny. We are then taken to the Justice Building and put in seperate waiting rooms.

My parents and sisters come in. "We don't have long for this but I saw what you did with the boy. That's going to get you some sponsers, but not enough. You need to do more stuff like that." Says my father.

"Remember when you were little and we trained you a little?" Asks my mom.

"The fighting techniques and survival stuff, but that's it." I reply.

"Then use it." Says my father.

"You have to come home Penny." Says my sister Jenny.

"I will. I will come home." I say. Then they are all asked to leave by a peacekeeper.

I wait five minutes before my next visitor comes. It's Travis. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your visitors?" I ask.

"I don't have any. My mom is all I have and she is at the bar." He says.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say.

"It's ok, she's never really been around anyway." He says and sits next to me on the couch.

"Do you want to be allies?" He asks.

"Of course. I would love to ally with you." I say. This makes us both smile. A peacekeeper comes in and says "Time to go." We both walk hand in hand to the train.

_**Travis Reden- 14**_

As I walk next to Penny she grabs my hand. I'm a little shocked but I don't say anything. I kind of like it, I'd like it a lot more if she wasn't a nigger. We get up on stage and The escort yells something, but I don't really understand her accent. We are both taken to seperate waiting rooms in the Justice building. I wait thirty minutes, but nobody comes. So I decide to visit Penny. I walk in and she says "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your visitors?"

I reply with "I don't have any. My mom is all I have and she is at the bar." This seem to make her feel bad for me.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She says.

"It's ok, she's never really been around anyway." I say and sit next to her on the couch. I can't believe I'm saying this.. "Do you want to be allies?" I ask Feeling shame in asking a nigger to be my ally. But she's all I have at this point.

"Of course. I would love to ally with you." She says. This makes us both smile. A peacekeeper comes in and says "Time to go." We both walk hand in hand to the train.


	13. District 12 Reapings

**District Twelve Reapings**

_**Jess Tramayne- 17**_

"See you around hun." I say to the peacekeeper as I try to button my top. I'm not proud of what I do but It makes me money, and it's kind of fun. I was kicked out of my home a year ago for this, but it didn't matter because I baught a house bigger than my families. Hell if I wanted to I could buy one of those fancy houses in the Victors Village with all the money I get. The thing I hate most about my job is that I don't get many breaks. I walk back to my place and find a note on the door. _Mayors house 1:00 pm meet in kitchen $200 Don't be late. _Is all it says. Wow _$200 _That's so much. The most I've ever gotten is $15. I smile and run to my bedroom. I put on the sexiest clothes I can find.

I finally make it to the mayors house, but this peacekeeper stops me and takes me behind the house. Long story short, I made eleven bucks. I am then taken and they force me to sign in. Crap I'm out of time, the mayor comes on stage and gives a speech. It's very boring. Finally a very colorful woman walks on the stage. "Welcome District 12. I am you escort Lavinia. I will accompany your tributes to the Hunger Games. Now let's get our tributes." She says and walks up to a big bowl full of girls names. She is very cheerful for someone who has to accompany two kids to their death. "And the lucky female tribute is Jess Tramayne."

_**Shane Hanson- 18**_

"Shane, get the baby." Says my wife Gretchen. "Hold on one sec ok. I am currently busy." I reply. I hate having a baby. It's so stressful. Especially since we are so damn poor. I don't see why my parents or Gretchen's wont take her.

"Listen Gretchen. I think it would be best if we gave her away." I say.

"It will have to wait til after the reaping." Says my wife.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." I say with a grin. So my wife and I get dressed and walk the baby over to my parents house. They don't really like me so we don't say much. Then my wife and I continue our walk to the reapings.

We both sign in and take our spots in the eighteen year old section. The mayor gives a long boring speech. Then a weird Capitol lady walks on stage. "Welcome District 12. I am you escort Lavinia. I will accompany your tributes to the Hunger Games. Now let's get our tributes." She says and walks up to a bowl full of girls names including my wife's. "And the lucky female tribute is Jess Tramayne." This really hot chick walks upstage. She is the best looking girl in all of 12. The escort walks over to the the other bowl and draws a name. "And the lucky male tribute is Shane Hanson." SON OF A...

_**Jess Tramayne- 17**_

I make my way up the stage and stand next to Lavinia. She calls Shane up and he is smiling. He's going to be a big threat in the arena. But I can probably use him to my advantage. "May I present the District 12 tributes!" Lavinia booms into the mic. She motions for us to shake hands so we do. We are taken into the justice building. It is the nicest building in the entire District.. The peackeeper takes us to a halway with two doors. I walk into mine and lay down on the most glourious couch I've ever seen.

My parents come in surprisingly. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask. "We wanted to tell you that we love you very much and you need to come home." Says my mother who's crying.

"Listen, I can get any of the guys to protect me and then when there's no one left I'll turn on them." I say.

"That won't work and we don't want to see any of that stuff on t.v. Just try your hardest and make us proud for once." Says my father.

"Ok I will, but if I don't come back I want you to have all my money. I have a thousand dollars saved up, it's in my house under my bed." I say. My fathers face is white and my mother has fainted.

"A thousand dollars, that's so much money. Thank you Jess you saved us." Says my father. Right then a peacekeeper comes in and motions for me to follow.

Before I leave I say "There will be plenty more of that when I come back as winner of The 21st Hunger Games.

_**Shane Hanson- 18**_

"Shane if you can win this and come back we could support the baby!" Says my wife.

"I will win this thing babe, for us. But do you still want the baby?" I ask.

"Not really, but what would we to with it?" She asks.

"We could throw it at the electric fence and say she crawled into it." I suggest.

"Or we could throw her over and let the wolves have her." She says.

"That would be awesome. Just you and me." I say. "But what if you don't win?" Asks my wife.

"Honey I will win, for I am one of the oldest and I would have no problem killing." I say. She smiles and we start making out on the couch. It's about to get dirty when a peacekeeper breaks us up and makes her leave.

I am taken to the train by the same peacekeeper. "Hey hun looking for a good time before your death?" Says that hot girl who was reaped.

"Depends, why?" I ask. "Listen I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. If you will help me in the arena I will sleep with you, whenever you want. What do you say?" She asks. "Hell yes." I say with a smirk. "There are some bedrooms down the hall." She says grinning.


	14. Train Rides Part I

**This character is meant to be kinda funny in a way I guess so don't get butthurt if it's not great, but make no mistake. Come game time she's a real competitor ;)**

* * *

**Train Rides Part I**

**Betsy Pennnington- 18 (D4)**

This train, is fancy. That boy keeps giving me dirty looks. Why is that? Is it because the walls are my new friends. Is he jealous..? Possibly yes. I should say something to him. "Hello sir my name is Betsy." I say happily obliged to meet a new friend. Thats an interesting word, _'obliged', _a very interesting word indeed. Sadly he does not say anything to this. Why is this? What in his right mind would cause him to just be so rude. He needs to be nice. He needs to learn his lesson. And I'll be the one to teach him this _lesson. _

I lunged across the cabin at the speed of light, we'll at least I would say so, but he's to fast and before I can do anything, he is behind me. What is this? Ahh he's a teleporter. Very sneaky Gage but you can beat me. Your gonna die! "Help! I'm being attacked!" He screams.

"Shut up! Your waking the neighbors!" I hiss like a slithery little snakey snake. They boy and I are now eyeing each other down, again he yells. What the fuck is his problem? I just want to stab his eyes out with spoon. I make another pounce at him but he spins, bringing his foot up and smashing me square in the face. I remain on the ground for a few seconds before trying to get back up and kill him. I hate this boy. I hate him so much. As I get up I feel a stunning almost zappy feeling in my back, the smell of burning flesh as well. That's such a wonderful. But the zapping and stunning goes on for only 5 seconds before I blackout.

* * *

"Ouch what happened?" I ask when I'm fully conscience. I try to get up but I'm stuck. I can move, my arms and legs will not budge. "Hello? Will someone please tell me what's going on? Hello? Someone please help me!" I beg and plead. Finally a woman and a purple lady-creature come in the room.

"Do not talk, just listen." Says the very young woman, maybe in her mid-twenties. "I'm going to cut to the chase, you will receive no mentoring and you will not be housed on our floor. You are a danger to my tribute, you are a danger to me. And you are a danger to yourself. I will have nothing to do with you and if you continue with this behavior you will not be permitted to train with the other tributes nor by yourself. You are not leaving this bed until we reach The Capitol where you will then be mentally evaluated." And with that she leaves. The purple woman hesitates but in the end she leaves too. I'm so lonely. I frown and cannot restrain my tears any longer.

* * *

After what seems like ages the train we are on finally stops in what I assume to be The Capitol.

My bed has been moved from the previous room to what looks like a doctors office. A man in a white coat comes to the side of my bed and begins to undo my restraints. "Thank you kind sir." I say, grateful that someone has finally been friendly to me.

"No need to thank me, but what you can do is answer a few questions for me, what do you think huh? Can you do that for me?" He asks, well of course he can. He is my rescuer and he is to receive whatever he wants. I am in his debt, I owe this man.

"Yes sir." I say happy to be of assistance. He proceeds to ask me questions such as 'What do you fantasize about?' That one was easy, strangling small children. And questions such as that. These questions aren't hard either. I have all the answers in my brain.

After then man is finished, the purple creature from earlier returns. "So what's the diagnosis Doc?" She asks him in the weirdest voice. It makes me mad. I want to hurt her.

"Well I have come to the conclusion that she has severe bipolar disorder, a touch of autism, multiple personality disorder, and antisocial personality disorder. And also a tad bit of schizophrenia." He replies. I have no idea what any of that means. But it bored me to death. I want to kill some tributes.

* * *

**Haha did anyone catch the Stepbrothers and 'I'm a Snake' reference? **


	15. Train Rides Part II

**Train Rides Part II**

**Lela Middle- 12 (D5)**

What a way to go. Being killed by another kid who's also forced into a fight to the death because of something that happened 20 years ago. I look at my District partner. hopefully my ally, my friend. It's awful to think that in order for me to go home, he would have to die. But I don't think it would be that way. More than likely it would be he who returns home. He does have a good shot. I haven't seen the other tributes but just from seeing him I think he can win. He'll get sponsers, he could win in a fist fight with anyone from back home. A door opens and in walks the escort and a man whom I am assuming to be our mentor. The escort sits down next to me where as the man goes to bar to get a drink. He pours a cup of what appears to be Goldslick vodka, and sits down next to Levi. "So do either of you have any special skills or talents that could help you in the arena?" He asks. Thats a little forward, just to open with that.

"Excuse me sir, but whom are you?" I ask not caring if I sound stupid, but I want to know I'm curious.

"My name is Ivanic Gorbachev. I am your mentor and District 5's only victor. For now of course." He says with such confidence there's no way he doubts that one of us will return home.

"Oh golly, I alost forgot about the Reapings!" Exclaims Tanise, she turns on the tv in time to catch the District 1 tributes shake hands. The girl, I think her name is Bloss, shes definitely not a Career, the boy on the other hand, Crinch, he looks deadly. I'm definitely going to stay far away from him in the arena.

District 2 is the opposite, the boy looks like a Career but it seems like he does not want to be in the games. The girl, Flutter, has an level of arrogance that will surlyget her killed.

This is new, District 3 looks different than it has the past couple years. The boy is the oldest tribute they've had in two or three years. But he isn't very muscular. The only thing similar is that they will both probably be bloodbaths. The District 3 tributes typically are. I run to the bathroom super fast but when I return I catch a glimpse of Levi and myself. And then a flash to District 6. The pair remind me of Levi and myself. The boy is big and looks intimidating and the girl small and young like myself.

The screen cuts to District 7, The girl I think her name is Willow or something volunteered. She's probably a Career. The boy, only a couple years older than me is now on the stage crying. His name is Tito Willow. The girl must be his sister because she looks like she's seen a ghost. Districts 8 and 9 are both not very impressive or memorable. Both District's tributes are under 14.

District 10 on the other hand is very memorable. The boy, Colten is reaped and a very pregnant girl breaks down. That must be his girlfriend. The Capitol will probably love him with a sad story like that. The girl, I feel bad for her as well, she's completely oblivious to what's going on. Poor girl, she'll be a bloodbath for sure.

Surprisingly in District 11, the boy, Travis, is white. And only 14. He'll probably die too. The girl and Travis hold hands and walk up together. She'll probably die or go crazy over him, they obviously have a new friendship. That's terrible, I don't want either of them to die.

District 12's tributes are both 18, the girl is a slut obviously, she'll probably use seduction to get rid of the older deadlier tributes. The boy looks big and strong. He'll be a threat too. And with that the Reapings are over.

"Well that's your competition." Ivan says.

"Ivan, can I what Games you won and how you won?" Levi asks, I myself have been pondering this.

"I was 17. Thirteen years ago I won the 8th Games. Back then, there wasn't those Careers. Well there were a couple tribute you could call Careers, it was just the pair from 2, but they didn't ally." He pauses, looking distressed at the memory. That was a bad idea, Levi shouldn't have asked. "At the start of the games, I ran straight into the cornucopia. I picked up a machete and a backpack and when I turned around..." He pauses again this time biting on his lip to what I think is to attempt to not cry. But a single tear escapes and drips off his cheek onto his pants. He didn't deserve this. Nobody does.

"When I turned around.. I saw my district partner fall to the ground, with an arrow sticking out of her eye. I looked around to find who shot it and it was the female from District 2. I charged at her with my machete and she tried running but she wasn't fast enough. I caught her and I hacked at shoulder and she fell to the ground. I pulled the machete from her shouleer and blood sprayed the ground around her. She was as good as dead, but.. I wanted to kill her. She deserved to die. So I took that machete and I sliced her ankle clean off. And then I hacked at her neck and head for minutes maybe hours. When I was done, she looked like ground beef. That kept most of the other tributes away from me. So I returned to the Cornucopia, I just sat there until it was the the final three. It was the boys from 2 and 7 and myself. On day 9 they both returned to the Cornucopia. I hid inside and watched them fight, unaware of my presence. The boy from 2 overpowered the boy from 7 easily enough but not before receiving a near fatal blow from the other boys axe. I picked up a mace and I walked right up to that District 2 boy, and I smashed the mace into his skull. That's how I won." He says.

"Im sorry about your district partner." I say feeling awful.

He sighs, "It's ok, that was a long time ago."

"So do either of have any skills or not?" He asks slowly returning to his former personality.

"Not really anything I can think of." I say feeling bad I don't have anything to offer.

"That's ok, I can get you sponsors with that whole reaping scene you made." He says giving me a reassuring smile. "What about you big guy? What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Im a master of knives. I can hit a target 20 yards away. And I was kinda hoping Lela and I could be allies. If that's ok with you?" Levi says giving me a hopeful look.

"Yes." I smile. I might make it home now after all.


	16. Train Rides Part III

**Train Rides Part III**

**Colton Nitros- 16 (D10)**

The odds are not in District 10's favor. Never really have been. But now, were starting one short. Lassy, sweet girl, but she isn't going to make it past the first day. I want to help her but I know she'll just drag me down. Get me killed.

The Escort isn't very talkative, I bet she knows she won't be bringing home a tribute. The door opens and in walks a man everyone in 10 knows. Cedric Lamar. His games was something. He holds the record for most kills as a Victor. Personally killed 6 tributes, using a scythe. Earned him the nickname 'Grim Reaper'. I would not call him a 'murderer' because most of the tributes he killed all deserved to die. Especially the boy from 7, he had 8 kills. He found amusement in torturing his victims, he was sick. And Cedric gave him what he had coming.

I would never kill for fun, hell I don't think I'll be able to for survival purposes. But if I want to see Lucy and the baby again I've got to. I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl, I hope it's a cute baby boy. Being a dad would've been kinda fun. _Would've. _I can't talk like that. I will try my hardest to come home no matter what.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Cedric asks, sitting down next to me.

"I'm Colton."

"Well guess what Colton, this isn't all sunshine and rainbows. If you want to win you have to kill, and if you wont then I'm not even going to bother trying to help get you home." He says a bit harshly but its true. "You remember the girl last year?" He continues.

"Yah, she was two years ahead of me, we talked a few times." Ive always been more popular with older kids, never really fit in right with my own age.

"Well she's dead all because she refused to play this game, and if you don't want to be dead I suggest you forget about your morals and do exactly as I say. I'm tired of coming here every year just to see two good innocent kids die. I want to bring one of you home, and it's not going to be her. It cant be. This may sound a bit harsh and terrible, but she's hopeless. I need to focus on you. You got it?" He asks, the sour leaving his voice.

"Yah I get it... So do you have any advice?" I ask.

"Well for starters, you have to win sponsors, get The Capitol to like you. Sponsors can mean the difference between life and death in that arena. The more you have, the better chance you'll have of winning." He says.

"What about in the arena?" Thats what I really want to know. I want an ally but I'm sure if I should. I don't understand why you wouldn't want an ally though. Why would you want to be all alone so those Careers can just pick you off like nothing? One on six, that's not fair. That's most certainly a death sentence, but if you had 2 maybe even 3 allies, then maybe you'd stand a chance.

"I'd get a buddy. That's what I did, and we both made it to the final five. But I could trust her. If you can't trust them don't ally. I'll talk to some of the other mentors and see if they'd be interested." He says. Good, I need a friend in that arena. I can't stand being alone.

"Hello Mistor! I'm Lassy!" She yells running over to where we are.

"Hello Lassy, I'm Cedric." He says frowning. I know he doesn't want to abandon this girl, but she'd never make it. I can see it in his face. I actually stand a chance on the other hand. But Cedric has never brought a tribute home before, so what make my chances any better than anyone elses. He's been close, a couple times he's gotten a tribute to the final two. Last year he got both tributes to the final 8. But neither of them made it.

"Did you win a prize to Mistor?" She asks absolutely dead serious. I feel bad for her but she's really starting to piss me off.

"No I did not. And niether did you."

"Wha wha what you talking bout Mistor, they called my name. I gonna get a prize." She says.

"God damnit. Are you that stupid? This is The Hunger Games. You were selected to fight to the death. DEATH. Do you not understand that?" Cedric says finally snapping. Well I can't blame him. I would to. But I do feel bad, she can't help it. I think we should have just let her think what she wanted. I don't care for this arguing anymore, so I get up and walk over to the buffet table.

It all looks so good. I don't even know what any of this is, but I've never had nor have I seen anything like it, except the meat dishes. I grab the most perfect cheese burger I have ever seen. I take a bite and look at Cedric and Lassy. This isn't fair, why does she have to die, and why did he have to go through the arena? I take anoter bite and turn back to the table. The taste, it's so delicious and brings back so many memories. Now that I think about it, I miss home. A lot. It wasn't much, but it was home.

* * *

Why am I all sweaty? Another nightmare, it was the bloodbath. After watching the Reapings I've been even more nervous and scared having seen the tributes. There are only a few who seem to stick out but I can't keep my mind off them. I was speared by the girl from 12, the whore. And she laughed while I laid in a pool of my own blood. It was awful. There were dead tributes all around me, the little red head boy from 9 laying with his back arched up, a sword protruding from his back. The girl from 5 lying face up, eyes bulging with her head hanging half off. The boys from 7 and 8 fighting an almost even battle, the boy from 1 gutting the girl from 10 with a bowie knife. All this carnage playing before my eyes before I slowly die.

That has to be the worst yet. Before they were just nameless faces. But now Im actually in the Games and they have names. I've seen their families and this isn't fair, I can't kill these innocent people. These Games are gonna be rough.


	17. The Pre-Chariot Rides

**Not really enthusiatsic about the chariot rides, I find them somewhat boring and don't really matter all that much, so Im just gonna do like tribute interactions before they start. Also thanks to you couple people who have been willing to embark on this FanFic journey with me. It actually is super hard writing and continuing when only like 5 people read every chapter.**

* * *

**Chariot Rides**

**Brink Hannible- 18 (D2)**

My partner Flutter is a real piece of work. All she talks about is how hot the guy from 1 is and how fun it will be to kill the "Outer District scum". That's not true at all, they can't help that they aren't as well off as my district, and they aren't bad people. They just got dealt a bad deck of cards. Flutter is ignorant, and in her case it is not bliss. That will be her downfall. The way she talks about these people is horrible. To her, they aren't even human. Shes sick and blinded by wealth and fame, just like everyone else in 2.

The District 5 tributes walk past and if looks could kill, Flutter and I would be dead as fuck. I don't Like being looked at like I'm a horrible monster that they make me out to be.

The pair from 1 is basically our opposite, the girl, it's obvious she doesn't want to be here but the boy does. Just like Flutter. Well there's my other allies, "Flutter, what do you think about going to talk to District 1." I ask her. All I get in response is a swift nod to signal yes. The boy sees us coming and immediately begins to smirk. "Hello, Brink correct?" But continues before I can reply, "Going to be a good games eh? Finally some competition this year." He says nodding to to boys from 5 and 6, now that I've noticed the boy from 10 is good sized too. The tributes from 11 are average, except the male is white. I don't recall ever seeing a white person from 11. The boy from 12 is something, never have I seen a tribute like him from that district. He's a big threat. We should invite him to the alliance.

"What do you think about inviting the tribute from 12 into The Careers?" I ask turning to my allies. A new face greets me when I complete my one hundred and eighty degree rotation. The boy from 4.

"Were down one already so I'd say yes." He says. What does he mean down one? Where's his partner? As if on cue, I hear an ear splitting screech from only lord knows where, and out of the blue I see a naked female running from three peacekeepers. She has metal rod in her hand and with one swift swing, the nearest peacekeeper fall and lay still on the floor. A menacing laughter fills what I would assume to be the whole stadium if not Capitol, send chills up, down, hell even across my spine. The other two peacekeepers charge her and take her down, I see one of the peacekeepers quickly pull a syringe from his belt and jab it in her neck. Within second shes still. Shes a threat. "I swear when the gong goes off, she's mine.." I hear the boy, Gage I think is his name, mutter under his breath.

I look at all of the other tributes making mental notes of who's a threat. Crinch and Flutter obviously, and Gage of course being from 4. But apart from that the Boys from 5 and 6, the pair from 7; never underestimate the District 7 tributes, they can be pretty wicked with an axe and they are brother and sister I think, so best not to come into contact with them. The boy from 10 and the pair from 12, just because the girl is really sketchy. There's something about her I just cant put my finger on it.

There doesn't seem to be any alliances so far, which is good. Well except for maybe the girls from 5 and 6 running around and laughing. How can they be so nonchalant about this, in three weeks one, if not both of them will be dead. It's sad really.

"So this is it, Bloss, Shane, and us four?" Crinch asks bringing my attention back to the group. He seems pleased with our crew members, and honestly so do I. Why does he say it like Bloss is not here though? I look around and now I know why. Shes way over talking to the little girls from 5 and 6. Great. In the few seconds I spent looking for Bloss, my three allies already left without me, going over to talk to that hotshot from 12. I see tributes like him a lot, the fan favorite underdog, thinking they are all big and bad. But sadly they don't ever make it.

So I casually stroll over to Bloss and tap her on the shoulder. She's actually quite beautiful, but her eyes are red and raw from crying. Words are just words so I do the only that I think would make her feel better. I give her a hug, and surprisingly she hugs back. "I didn't want to be in the games, I don't want to kill people, I'm not a career." She whispers into my neck while crying.

"I didn't want to come either, it was rigged. My mother rigged the reaping. Don't worry I'll protect you." I say trying my best to calm her down.

"I don't want to be a part of the Careers." She says louder this time, I'm sure a few of the tributes around heard it. "Join me, we don't have to be like them. We don't have to kill." She begs. If I die, I don't want to be remembered as a monster who murdered for sport.

"I'm with you." I say, still embracing this girl whom I just met.


End file.
